


I Might Not Get Another Chance To Say This

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: Tumblr Pormpts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere
Summary: Harry and Draco's conversation before Harry goes into the forest.





	I Might Not Get Another Chance To Say This

“Harry wait!” Harry paused turning back to face his boyfriend. Draco’s eyes were down cast, wet with unshed tears. “I-I might not get another chance to say this,” he looked back up, worry and sorrow mixing on his face. “I know we’ve had rough patches and I know we didn’t start out as friends and that I was a prat to you and…” Draco drew in a shuddering breath, trying to keep his tears at bay, but failing as the first one slides down his cheek. 

Harry smiles sadly, walking over to his boyfriend. He cups Draco’s cheek, tilting the other boys head, making him look Harry in the eyes. Draco’s eyes had always been Harry’s favorite thing. He loved how much emotion could be seen in the smoke grey eyes. He pressed their foreheads together, his thumb running along Draco’s cheek. 

“I love you too,” Harry murmured, pressing his lips to Draco’s. They were slightly salty from the consistent stream of tears running down his face. Harry pushed his own swirling emotions away. He had to be brave, he had to, for Draco, for his friends, his family. 

Draco clung to him, silent sobs crashing through his body as they stayed pressed together for as long as they could. They knew what was coming, they knew what would happen once Harry walked into the forest. Draco didn’t want to face that fact. Not now, not ever. Right now he just wanted to focus on the man before him. The man who had unexpectedly stole his heart. The man who became his whole world in such a short amount of time. 

They pulled away, slowly, trying to make it last just a second longer, but they were out of time. Harry had to go and Draco selfishly wished, that all those years ago, Voldemort had decided to go after Neville and make him the chosen one instead of Harry. Harry offered an encouraging smile, pressing a kiss to Draco’s forehead, before pulling away completely. 

“I love you,” Draco choked out as he watched Harry start to walk away. He had to say it, that way Harry would’ve heard it before he… well at least he would have heard it once from someone who really did care. 

“Don’t worry Draco, I’ll be back. I promise,” Harry felt his gut twist, knowing full well that he might not be back. He didn’t want to give Draco false hope, but that’s what he needed right now. That’s what they both needed. Something to hope for, something to fight for. With a new hope and purpose blossoming in his chest Harry walked into the forest, barely an ounce of fear shining through as he came face to face with the man that could be the death of him this time. But he wasn’t afraid, he knew that if this is where he was going to die than at least it would be for a good cause. With the killing curse that Voldemort sends his way, the bright green spell striking him in the chest, it gives the light side a huge advantage and as Harry falls, not knowing if he’ll wake up, he knows that the light side has won, because Voldemort is just as mortal as the rest of them now.


End file.
